truck stops at night with mascara running down my cheeks
by Ms.Informed13
Summary: "She's got you mowing the lawn and fixing their washing machine." Santana cackles, "You're the house dad for fifty-six sorority girls!" Quinn practically growls, "Drop it San." Brown eyes light up, "Oh my god, does Rachel call you Daddy?" FABERRY AU Quinn dates Rachel- a sorority president- and upholds all the duties therein.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey, this is an AU Faberry story in which Rachel is a sorority president and Quinn is a GDI (god damn independent- someone not in greek life at a university) and they date. Quinn basically lives at the house and fun times ensue.**

 **I am not in a sorority. Alpha Kappa Sigma is not a real sorority (though I think it's a frat). I own nothing.**

 **Also the Chloe is Chloe Beale from Pitch Perfect.**

 **Title comes from the following quote-**

 **"Her problem is with pretty," Tennyson said. "She thinks I'll need all these dresses in college. Like I would ever in a billion years pledge a sorority. I'll pack a few of these to be ironic, though. I can wear them to, like, truck stops at night with mascara running down my cheeks and stuff."**

 **― Laura Anderson Kurk, Perfect Glass**

* * *

Quinn Fabray is on duty at the RA duty desk, her feet thrown up in front of her, her lit textbook cracked open to a section on Byronic heroes she has been staring at blankly for the last five minutes. She absolutely loves literature, and creative writing is her major, but this boring historic study is not exactly on her top ten list. She yawns and checks her watch, it's nearly two thirty in the morning, and she's happy that she at least doesn't have the next shift.

Most bars in the area close at two, so the next RA who will be taking her place should have fun watching all the drunk coeds roll back in.

She's just packing up her bag to end another boring night shift when two women stumble into the lobby of her building. She recognizes one as a freshman on her floor, and smiles in an amused greeting when she notices something is seriously off.

"Chloe, are you alright?" She asks, standing up to meet the women halfway across the entryway.

"No, we were at a Delta party and I didn't think she drank that much, but then I lost her and I found her in an upstairs bathroom and she wasn't making any sense and-" The brunette with her rambles, she's supporting most of Chloe's weight with an arm under her shoulder and Quinn steps in to help.

"Ok, let's get her to a bathroom." Quinn says steering them all down the hall, "Chloe, how do you feel?"

"Like a cloud." The redhead murmers, clearly out of it.

"Great." Quinn pants. They get to the bathroom, and Quinn gently picks Chloe up to set her on the counter carefully leaning against the wall, "How much did you have to drink tonight?"

"I dunno, like five or twelve." She smiles, her head lolling back against the mirror.

Quinn rolls her eyes then turns to the brunette who helped bring Chloe in, "Can you go to my room- 112, and grab a facecloth from on top of the dresser, and my water bottle?"

"Yeah." The brunette takes the key and jogs out of the bathroom down the hall.

Quinn focuses in on the drunk girl, "I'm gonna tie your hair back, ok Chloe?"

"Mhm. You smell nice." The redhead says.  
"Yeah, I'll bet anything that doesn't smell like beer smells nice for you right now."  
"You're funny too. We should date."  
Quinn laughs, "You're cute Red, but you're not my type."

The brunette reappears then with the supplies, "Is she gonna be ok?"

"Yeah, I think so. Her fingertips and lips aren't blue, her pulse isn't too slow, I don't think she has alcohol poisoning, she just needs to ride it out and stay hydrated. Do you live in this building?"

"No. I live across campus."

"I can keep an eye on her, I'm on duty for a while longer. Is there someone I should call?" Quinn is preoccupied rinsing the facecloth under cold water and gently swiping at Chloe's flushed face, handing the younger girl her water bottle with a stern look. She was thinking a significant other, or a roommate, someone who would be wondering if Chloe didn't make it home at night.

"We should call her."

"No!" Chloe suddenly perks up, "We can't tell Grand, she'll be so disappointed!"

"She's gonna find out tomorrow anyway!"

Chloe pouts in a totally adorable way that has Quinn laughing, "Drink the water, Red. Who's Grand?"

The brunette smiles, "It's short for Grand Big, she's Chloe's Grand Big and my Big since Chloe's my Little."

Quinn's head spins for a moment until she sees the matching silver bracelets on the girl's wrists, "It's a sorority thing, isn't it?"

"Alpha Kappa Sigma!" The brunette chants proudly.

"Right." Quinn deadpans, "Do you need to borrow my phone to call her?"

"Nope!" The brunette pops the p, and already has her phone against her ear. Quinn helps Chloe down off the counter now that she's got a bit of a better hold on herself, and walks the redhead out to the duty desk. She plops her down in an empty chair, and drops down into her own from earlier.

The RA who is on shift after her just arrives at the bottom of the stairs, looking at the three girls sprawled in the lobby, "I can cover your shift tonight, Sam." Quinn offers.

The boy takes one look at the hardly conscious Chloe and nods, "Yeah, I owe you." Before retreating up the stairs again.

"She's on her way." The brunette says happily when she hangs up her phone.

"Great." Quinn smiles as a snore escapes Chloe's lips, "You can head home if you want, I'll watch Chloe until your big gets here."  
The brunette looks apprehensive at first, but then caves, "Ok, thanks so much for helping us and not busting us for underage drinking."

"Don't mention it-" Quinn pauses for the girl to fill in her name.

"Marley."

"Don't mention it Marley, it's the least I could do for a couple sisters of our campus's least annoying sorority."

Marley smiles demurely, not quite knowing what to make of Quinn, "Well, I'll catch you later."

Quinn and Chloe have quite the conversation waiting for Big to show up. It's only about ten minutes, but Chloe drunkenly quizzes Quinn on her entire life story and telling her of all of her woes. Though her woes mainly seem centered around a small puppy-like girl that Chloe keeps droning on about.

"She's just too cute I want to pet her and kiss her and she doesn't even notice me."

"Well at least you don't have to clean up after her."

They end on a giggling, "We really should date."

"I don't date freshmen, or my residents."

Before the lobby door swings open again.

A petite brunette is standing there in black leggings and a baby blue v-neck shirt with the greek letters AKΣ on the front, her hair is up in a sloppy bun and she has a worried expression on her face until her eyes land on the giggling redhead. Quinn tries not to focus on how good the brunette's butt looks in those pants.

"Chloe." She says in a rush, making her way over to the two women behind the desk.

"Grand! I'm sorry I brought shame to the house and to our family and I didn't mean to drink so much but this Theta boy was so cute- you wouldn't understand cause I know you don't swing that way, even though you can still appreciate a hot bod, but anyway I couldn't say no and then I got turned around and lost Marley. But she found me and now I'm here with Quinn and she won't date me cause I'm a freshman." Chloe finishes her rant with an adorable pout that has Quinn laughing all over again.

The brunette woman, is blushing and shaking her head, "Okay Chlo, sounds like you've had a fun night."

"The best!"

"How about we get you to bed?"

"I don't wanna move."

The brunette bends down a bit, her hands on Chloe's shoulders and shakes gently. Quinn tries not to notice how it offers her a good look down the woman's shirt, "Come on Chlo. Bedtime." She says sternly.

"No." Chloe decides, snuggling into her chair.

"I've got this." Quinn chuckles. She stands in front of Chloe's chair, "Put your arms around my neck, Red."

"I knew you would give into me eventually!"

"Shut it and hang on." Quinn gathers Chloe's legs, holding her thighs and standing to bounce Chloe up onto her back in a piggyback ride, "You're at the end of the hall, right?"

"Maybe."

Quinn makes her way down the hall, stopping triumphant when she sees the door with the name tags 'Chloe' and 'Aubrey'. The brunette woman follows them and tries the handle, thankfully it's unlocked. She flicks the light on and frowns slightly at the half messy room.

Quinn takes a wild guess and drops Chloe gently down onto the bed with the teal sheets that are all bunched up.

The brunette steps in and unlaces Chloe's boots for her, pulling them off and lining them up neatly next to the bed, though nothing else on Chloe's side of the room is neatly organized, "Hey Chlo, where's Aubrey?"

"Boyfriend." Chloe mumbles, already half asleep.

The brunette frowns, "Take off your jeans, those won't be comfortable to sleep in." It's a lost cause, Chloe is dead asleep, "Or not."

Quinn runs a hand through her jaw length hair, "She's a handful."

"That's one way to put it." The shorter woman laughs, "I absolutely love her, but she certainly keeps me on my toes."

"Not all the sisters of Alpha Kappa Sigma go that hard on a school night?" Quinn's tone is light and teasing, and to her relief the woman smiles with her.

"No, not all of us." She shoots another look at the redhead who is now snoring softly, "I should stay with her tonight, make sure she's alright."

"Yeah. I can stay too if you want."

"No, I couldn't ask you to do that. You've been such a help already."

Quinn smiles, "Anything for Red, she sings ridiculously loudly in the showers at all sorts of ungodly hours, but she brings something to the floor."

"Yeah." The brunette walks Quinn to the door, "Our family never has a dull moment."

"Family?" Quinn asks briefly before she remembers, "Right, sorority- bigs and grands and things."

The woman laughs, "Yeah, and things. Thank you, really."

"It's no problem."

The brunette leans against the door frame, looking at Quinn for a lingering moment, "I would love to take you out sometime to thank you properly."

Quinn is so taken off balance by being asked out by this beautiful girl, she can't come up with anything aside from, "Wow, hit on by two sorority sisters in one night. It must be my lucky day."

"Is that a yes?"

"It's a definitely." Quinn smiles.

She backs down the hall for two steps before the brunette chuckles, "A name and phone number might help with the whole setting up a date thing."

"Oh, yeah." Quinn blushes, "I'm Quinn, Quinn Fabray." She offers her cell phone to the woman to put her name and number in.

"I'm Rachel Berry."

* * *

 **A/N- Let me know what you thought!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- I'm totally blown away by the positive response to the first chapter! Hope you enjoy this one just as much.**

* * *

They begin dating shortly after that, and they stay together for the remaining three months of the school year. Keeping in close contact over the summer with Quinn even making the road trip from Indiana to Ohio to spend a few weeks with the brunette.

Quinn learns to live with the Greek life, and she even gets roped into helping with Rachel's campaign to become the next president of the sorority. She bakes cookies (stands out of the way in the kitchen while Rachel bakes), she hands out buttons (holds the box of buttons while Rachel gleefully hands them out to all of the sisters), she even helps Rachel come up with a campaign slogan (suggests a bunch of slogans with swear words or inappropriate innuendos- her favorite being 'Vote for Berry, she won't fuck you over'- and pokes holes in all of the ones Rachel suggests).

It's absolutely no surprise to her when Rachel wins by a landslide. They have celebratory sex in the chapter room of the sorority house which Quinn enjoys probably a lot more than she should.

She road trips with Rachel back to school, the brunette gets to move in early since she's on the executive board of a sorority. Quinn gets to watch room selections for the chapter- it's one of the scariest things she's ever witnessed in the Alpha Kappa Sigma house. There's nearly sixty girls crammed into the formal living room, all conferring with roommates and checking which rooms have already been filled all while Rachel and her vice president Mercedes try to orchestrate the chaos.

Their sorority is one of the most popular on campus and has nearly two hundred sisters so living in the house is a huge honor that the girls had to put their names in for the previous spring semester. Quinn watched from behind her laptop screen where she was helping keep track of the mayhem. Rachel and the rest of the executive board had already chosen their rooms- as the president Rachel got first pick and she had a beautiful large single room with a balcony.

By the end of the night, sisters were ecstatic or nearly in tears at the result of their rooming assignment, though all knew it was far better than living in the dorms. Quinn herself technically was in an apartment near campus with four other roommates, but mostly she knew she would be living with Rachel.

Judging by this first night of having the girls back on campus, Quinn knew it would be a long year.

…

She had no idea how right she was. One morning, after the first week of classes- before rush happens- Quinn wakes up to Rachel's queen bed empty. She throws on a pair of shorts and one of the many AKΣ shirts in a drawer, and wanders downstairs to the kitchen. She passes a few sisters who have also risen early and she smiles at them, they all know who she is at this point, having spent so much time in the house last year.

She finds Rachel eating cereal at the kitchen island with Marley and Chloe- it's their Sunday morning family breakfast. Quinn pours herself a cup of coffee, standing behind her girlfriend and dropping a kiss onto the brunette's head. She shoots a look out the window and her eyebrows knit together, "You really should trim your lawn."

Rachel frowns, "I've been really busy lately, and you distracted me last time I was in the shower. Besides, I thought you liked my little curls."

Quinn chokes on her coffee and turns bright red. Chloe laughs and thumps her on the back, "I mean the grass, Rachel. Your litteral lawn outside, the grass is really tall."

"Oh." Rachel says, taking another bite of cereal, not even slightly embarrassed by discussing the status of her pubic hair in front of the other two girls. Chloe really has been quite the influence on her grand big, "Yeah I think we have a lawn mower somewhere in the garage."

"You mean the college doesn't take care of it?"

"No."

Marley perks up then, "We're exactly four feet off the official campus so we don't get gardening privileges, but Chi Omega next door is just inside campus so they along with all the other sororities do since we're the end of the road."

"Exactly!" Rachel smiles, "Somebody sounds like they're ready to run for president and uphold the family tradition next year!"

Quinn rolls her eyes, Rachel's 'family' has been presidents of the sorority for like the last five generations, "So who normally does your grass?"

Rachel bites her lip, "Last year the old president's boyfriend did it."

She doesn't say anything more as she took another bite of cereal, crunching down with far more force than necessary. Quinn watches the tension in her girlfriend's jaw, and she instinctively rubs a comforting hand across the brunette's shoulders. Rachel is the first president of a sorority or a fraternity on their campus in a same-sex relationship. She got some shit at the end of last year from some of the more traditional sororities on campus, but the sisters had stuck behind her. It was things like this though, that brought it back into focus.

Quinn drains the rest of her coffee and rinses her mug before smiling with determination, "Well then I guess I've got some gardening to do."

Rachel's head whips around so quickly, it's a wonder she doesn't get whiplash as she fixes Quinn with an incredulous stare, "Quinn, you don't have to-"

"I'm just here to earn my keep and uphold all the duties of the significant other of the Alpha's president."

Before she really knows what's happened, Quinn finds herself backed into the counter by Rachel. The brunette kisses her fiercely, and pulls back far too soon, "I love you."

Quinn shakes her head and drops a kiss to Rachel's nose, "Love you too."

Chloe and Marley aww behind them, and Quinn just rolls her eyes.

When she recounts the story to one of her roommates- Santana- later that afternoon, the brunette bursts out laughing.

"So you're the man of the house!"

"No I'm not!"

"You totally are!" Santana cackles, "You're the house dad for fifty-six sorority girls."

"Drop it San."

"Oh my god, does Rachel call you Daddy?"

Quinn practically growls at her best friend, "I will end you."

* * *

 **A/N- Thanks for reading and reviewing, let me know what you thought and if you have any situations you want to see play out in this AU and I'll do my best to work it in!**


	3. Chapter 3

It's a Friday night and Quinn is dying of boredom. She's working at the campus library this semester, and the amount of hours she's been picking up are practically criminal, but she needs to make a dent in her student loans before she graduates. It was rush week which all week and Quinn just confirms is her least favorite week of the year. In her first three years of college she hated it because it meant screaming sorority girls and drunk frat boys, freshmen running about campus doing ridiculous things to earn bids, and all around chaos that was simply disruptive.

Now Quinn hates rush week because of a new reason. The house is on lockdown. In order to present the best possible face to girls who are interested in joining there is a no alcohol, no parties, no boys policy.

It's the no boys part that Quinn truly hates.

When she tried to go over to the house on Monday night, she had been rebuffed at the door by a very stern looking Rachel in pink pajama pants with stars on them.  
"I told you Quinn, no boys during rush week."

Quinn had smiled, "Well it's a good thing I'm not a boy."

Rachel's stern look just deepened, "Quinn, it's the spirit of the rule. No significant others."

Quinn switched tactics, "Come on, baby. Just let me in for the night? I'll leave in the morning before anybody even knows I was here." She put her hands on Rachel's hips and drew her in tight.

For a second, Rachel almost gave in. But then her spine straightened and she stepped out of Quinn's hold, "No. I'm the president, I have to set an example."

Since then, Quinn hadn't spent the night at the house. She slept on the couch in Santana's room (another girl had moved into their apartment since Quinn wasn't really ever there taking Quinn's old room and the blonde's share of the rent was reduced to nearly nothing), and she hadn't had sex aside from a quickie in a janitor's closet in an academic building on Tuesday.

But it's Friday, and Quinn has the green light to go to the house. She just has a five hour hell shift at the library standing between her and Rachel- also Rachel's bed, she's really missed the comfortable bed.

Her shift ends at eleven thirty and she makes it to the house as quickly as possible after that, doing a double take as she bikes down sorority lane when she reaches the massive house. She shakes it off and chains her bike to a pillar in front of the house and knocks, waiting patiently to be let it. That's one of the few rules she actually follows.

Mercedes lets her in with a knowing smirk, "Long time no see, Fabray. How was your rush week?"

"Hell." Quinn laughs, "Next time I need at least a week advance notice before I'm banned from the house."

"Don't worry, we missed you too. Rachel even made you a to-do list on the fridge. One of the washing machines broke and I think a few girls need their blinds fixed."

The blonde nods in acknowledgement, "I'll get to it in the morning." She calls over her shoulder as she makes her way up the stairs to Rachel's room. Even though it's the middle of the night, the house is abuzz with girls watching television or making snacks.

Rachel is sitting cross legged on her bed, typing something on her laptop when Quinn locks the door behind her. She kicks her shoes off carefully in line next to Rachel's, pulls her shirt over her head, and drops her jeans in a messy trail on her way to the bed. By the time she gets there, she's in only her underwear and bra.

She drops ungracefully onto the bed, curling around Rachel to hold her tightly. The brunette chuckles, "Do you need me to turn on the air conditioning?"

"Nah, I'm perfect right here."

Rachel clucks but moves her things off the bed, knowing better than to try and discourage Quinn when she's already practically naked and wrapped around her like this. Besides, she would by lying if she said that she wasn't on edge from not having sex for nearly a week.

"How was your shift?"

"Boring as fuck." Quinn whines, curling more tightly so her head is in Rachel's lap, and sneaking her hand under her girlfriend's shirt, tracing patterns into her abs.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I think those library lights are doing something to my eyes. I could have sworn I saw some cats or something on your roof." Quinn pulls a confused face as she thinks back to her ride over, wondering how she didn't bounce off a curb or something, she really is exhausted.

Rachel laughs and it's the wicked one that Quinn knows can only mean trouble, "Those weren't cats. They're freshmen."

Quinn's head pops up, "Excuse me?"

"Well rush week is over, all the girls who accepted their bids came over tonight for the first initiation ritual. And, well, one of the traditions is that they spend their first official night as an Alpha sister on the roof." Rachel chuckles.

"Right so in the name of sisterhood there's like twelve girls on your roof right now?"

"Closer to forty, we had a really successful rush. They're really packed in there."

Quinn sighs, "Aren't you Miss. Momma Safety? What happens if one of your new girls falls off?"

"Don't worry. We have a foot high safety rail all along the roof." She runs her fingers through Quinn's hair, "Nobody's fallen off in- well in two years because Marley fell off after her rush week, but before her it was years since anyone fell off."

Quinn laughs, "Of course Marley fell."

"She bounced right back."

"I bet." Quinn sneaks her hand further up Rachel's stomach, teasing the bottom of her bra, "I missed you. Rush week sucks."

The brunette smiles, giving into her girlfriend, "Yeah, it kind of does. Let me make it up to you?"

"You don't have to ask me twice."

Quinn is very glad that Rachel's room is a little down the hall, separated from any other rooms by a bathroom. Not for her own sake of course, but because Rachel's never been good at being quiet and Quinn really doesn't need Mercedes and Chloe calling her 'God' jokingly again like they did the first time Quinn stayed the night and they weren't careful about closing the door and the windows.

* * *

 **A/N- Thanks for reading/ reviewing. There will definitely be sorority pranks coming up! Let me know what you thought of the 'rush week'.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Since you were so entertained by Quinn getting cock-blocked by the sisters from the last chapter, I couldn't resist this.**

* * *

As the president of the sorority, Rachel was always on call. There was never a dull moment, and every development was a world stopping, earth shattering crisis.

The freshmen got the wrong brand of chips when they had to do the snack shopping? Two sophomores burst into Rachel's room early on a Saturday morning to complain.

Their brother Frat changed the theme of their party at the last minute so instead of a stoplight party it's now bathing suits and cowboy boots? Twelve calls and nearly thirty texts within five minutes of the announcement on twitter.

Someone keeps taking someone else's laundry out of the washer because someone keeps leaving it in there for long after the cycle ends? An emergency house meeting is called to discuss laundry room ethics.

Quinn jokingly suggests Rachel lock her door at night one evening after the brunette crawls back into bed past midnight because she had to deal with some crisis that had to do with the television schedule. Rachel laughs, "You and I both know the girls would break the door down rather than miss an episode of Grey's Anatomy."

Ever the good sport, Quinn rolls with the punches. She drives a car full of Rachel and as many freshmen as can fit to the nearest grocery store to remedy the chips fiasco. She spends most of one weekend in the basement sweating in the heat, cramping her back, watching countless youtube videos on her iPhone, trying to fix a broken washing machine so that there is less of a traffic jam on the weekends. She borrows Puck's cowboy boots and glares at as many Frat boys as she can when they look too long at Rachel in her bikini.

Living in the house changes her perceptions of boundaries. The first time that someone barely knocks before barging into Rachel's room in the morning when both women are still sleeping, Quinn wakes with a start, pulling the sheet up to her chin and blushing deeply while trying to contain her glare while preserving her modesty. Rachel doesn't have the same reservations as she just stretches and listens to the newest problem with an impassive face. The sisters find Quinn's shyness entertaining to the nth degree.

After the second month of school, when Quinn probably should have learnt her lesson about falling asleep naked, she is awakened (not unpleasantly by a sorority scandal) but by Rachel rolling on top of her with a sneaky smile. Her hands trace down the sides of the blonde's body while she settles her weight squarely.

"Good morning." Quinn breathes.

"Morning." Rachel chuckles. Her fingers wander lower, teasing Quinn's thighs until the blonde rolls her hips needily upwards, "Impatient." Rachel clucks, but gives in. She slides down, getting comfortable in between her girlfriend's legs. She kisses just outside of where she knows Quinn wants her most until she's whining, threading her fingers through brunette hair.

"Please, Rach."

"Since you asked so nicely." Rachel murmurs, dipping her head down and swiping deliberately at Quinn's already dripping folds.

That's when it happens, the single knock, half second delay, and the barge in. Quinn doesn't even bother trying to find the sheet from where it's probably slipped off and onto the floor. She props herself up on her elbows and shoots a glare at the door, and upon seeing the brunette frozen there, sighs in frustration, "Damn it, Marley!"

"I'm sorry- I just- I'll just-" The junior stammers, her cheeks flushing bright red. Her gaze stuck to the women in front of her.

Rachel props herself up too, but does not move from her position between Quinn's thighs, "Marley, spit it out or spin around, dear."

The younger brunette has some sort of awkward spasm as she tries to do both, turning so quickly that she bumps her head on the door, "I- there's-"

"Deep breath." Rachel instructs.

"The Chi house was toilet papered last night and the president came to talk to you about it."

Rachel tuts in thought, "Tell her I'll be down soon."

"Ok." Marley squeaks, practically running from the room, slamming the door behind her.

"I think we broke her." Rachel muses once her little is gone, she looks up at her girlfriend.

Quinn is wearing an expression somewhere between pissed and depressed, she runs a hand through her hair before falling back, her head dropping pathetically onto the pillow, "If you don't get back to work, you're going to break me."

Rachel smirks, she had momentarily forgotten their position, "I dunno, Quinn. It sounds like there's an important meeting downstairs."

The blonde's head pokes up enough for her to cock an eyebrow at her girlfriend, "Rachel Berry, I swear to God if you leave me hanging right now, I will get revenge."

"Is that a threat or a promise?"

"Rach!"

Twenty minutes, both women wander downstairs to a chorus of laughter from the kitchen. Quinn goes in with her head held high to get coffee while Rachel goes out to the front room to meet with the other president.

About fifteen sisters are crowded around the table, Marley is the center of attention, and she blushes deeply red just at the sight of Quinn. Chloe merely laughs and gets a devious smirk that Quinn's learned to be wary of, "Hey Quinn, could you grab me a yogurt from the fridge?"

The rest of the girls in the kitchen giggle and Quinn furrows her eyebrows. She turns to the fridge and immediately sees the message that's overtaken the old shopping list on the whiteboard there.

In large cursive letters is the title 'Alphas who have seen Quinn Fabray naked' followed by a list of about ten sisters.

Her eyes scan down the list beginning with Marley Rose, and against her will, amusement pulls at the corners of her lips, "No way is this accurate."

The girls dissolve into fits of laughter and a chorus of insistence that the tally is correct. Quinn shakes her head, opens the fridge, grabs a yogurt and tosses it to Chloe. She does a double take when she looks over the list again.

"You missed one." She says, taking the marker from the counter and adding the obvious but somehow forgotten 'Rachel Berry' to the list just as the brunette herself walks into the kitchen.

"What are you writing, Quinn?"

The kitchen explodes once more into laughter.

* * *

 **A/N- Thanks for reading/ reviewing as always. Short note- I will be keeping with the shorter chapters in order to keep updating regularly. Let me know what you thought!**


	5. Chapter 5

Quinn should have payed attention to the warning that came with the toilet paper prank that hit the Chi Omega house. She didn't. She had heard, of course, about the pranks that had been pulled by Rachel's chapter in the past, or had been pulled against them, but she never thought to prepare.

Thus she is taken completely off guard when she wakes up early one Saturday to screaming. Well she isn't taken off guard by the screaming- that is pretty much ritual at this point- but she is surprised by the pounding of feet that accompany it.

All up and down the halls, Quinn can hear girls running from room to room, banging on doors and shouting in outrage. It culminates in what appears to be the entire house pouring into Rachel's room without even the typical half knock.

Thankfully both women are clothed.

They are all talking at once and Quinn seriously considers jumping out the window before Rachel stands and takes control of the situation, "Everyone calm down, what's going on?"

Marley provides the explanation, "We've been pranked by Chi O. They stole all of our underwear and left notes in the empty drawers."

Rachel crosses quickly to her dresser to see if she was burglarized too. The house has a good relationship with the other sorority and she's quite good friends with the president- it seems to have paid off because her undergarments are intact.

"What do the notes say?"

"Some rubbish about not airing our dirty laundry and how they're going to win the olympics this year."

The olympics is a competition that all of greek life has in the second semester, sort of like a field day for the college students.

"We need to get back for this!" Chloe says, already getting a wicked scheming smile.

Rachel nods, "We'll talk about revenge at our chapter meeting tonight. Right now our priority needs to be finding the underwear."

There's a general whisper consensus and Quinn takes this opportunity to interject, "Um Rach, I think I found them."

The girls surge forward to where Quinn is looking out the window to see a banner or underwear secured together with clear tape strung up all the way from the Alpha's house to the last house on the row. Part of the banner of underwear is supporting what appears to be a white bedsheet that has 'Alpha needs to clean up it's act' written across it.

"They're so getting it." Rachel growls. Quinn does her very best not to laugh because hey, it was honestly a good prank, and it's a little funny seeing Rachel get riled up like this over panties.

The Alpha's get their revenge the following weekend. They send in their athletes, the girls on the soccer team, the gymnastics squad, anyone with a shred of stealth or coordination sneaks into the Chi house to steal the left shoe from every pair that they can find. When they streak back across the lawn, arms loaded down with trash bags full of shoes, they deposit them into a large net.

This is the part that Quinn's helped with. She's rigged the net up over a sturdy branch of the large oak tree in the front yard of the Alpha house. When all the shoes are in, Quinn and some of the sisters pull the net up into the air so it swings about eight feet off the ground.

The retaliation from the Chi house is swift and immediate. On Saturday night, after the Alphas spend most of the day watching gleefully as the Chi sisters sort through the stolen shoes, they strike. Rachel is not immune this time.

It's past midnight and Quinn is nearly asleep, wrapped around Rachel like a koala. She'll never admit it to anyone, but she's a massive cuddler. She's got one leg thrown over Rachel's, her arm around the brunette's waist, and her face buried in her hair.

Rachel's breath evened out a while ago, and Quinn lets the slow rise and fall of her girlfriend's chest lull her into relaxation. She's nearly asleep when she's snapped awake by screaming.

She silently curses because really there is way more screaming in the sorority house than she had bargained for. At first she assumes it's the girls in the living room downstairs who she knows are watching a horror movie, but then it keeps going. And it moves upstairs.

Rachel stirs, her eyes blearily opening, "Quinn, what's that noise?"

"I don't know, babe. Stay here." The blonde is out of bed in a heartbeat, all traces of sleep gone as the screams continue to echo up the hallway. She reaches beneath the bed and pulls out her baseball bat, shouldering it and creeping silently across the room towards the door.

"When did you put a bat in here?" Rachel whisper yells.

"This is not the time for that conversation, Rach." She is on edge, one hand outstretched towards the door handle.

"Don't go out there!"

"Just stay here, lock the door, and don't open it for anyone, ok?"

Rachel nods apprehensively, "Be careful. I love you."

Quinn is about to return the sentiment when the door bursts open, flooding the room with light from the hallway as four women burst in and Quinn raises the bat. They're all wearing black yoga pants and bright green shirts with the greek letters ΧΩ on them.

Quinn sighs in relief and drops the baseball bat from her shoulder to the floor as the tallest one laughs, "Easy there, Babe Ruth."

"Damn it, Sylvester!"

"Grab them!" The other three women do as she said, two going to the bed to grab Rachel, putting a pink blindfold over her eyes and one of them picking her up into a piggyback ride. The other one along with Sylvester move to do the same to Quinn who is immediately on the defensive.

"Hey, I'm not even in greek life!"

"You're close enough." Sylvester shrugs, blindfolding her and throwing her over her shoulder in a fireman's carry.

"Doesn't the term GDI mean anything to anyone anymore?"

"Like you can even pretend to be an independent. You're practically married to the Alpha house."

Quinn sighs in frustration but gives into the inevitable of this kidnapping, "Where are you taking all of us anyway?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

True to her word, Sylvester deposits Quinn on her own two feet within minutes, she is prodded forward gently and she feels her feet scratch on a cement floor until her toes curl over the edge of a ledge.

"Sisters of Alpha Kappa Sigma!" Sylvester calls out from behind Quinn.

"Not a sister!" Quinn points out again, earning a chorus of giggles from around her.

"Hush. I hope this will teach you a lesson once and for all for daring to think you could beat Chi Omega in a prank war!"

Simultaneously, from some sort of cue, all the Alpha sisters receive a solid shove to the back and fall forwards with a single shriek followed by a splash and Quinn is underwater. She tears her blindfold off and finds her feet, she blinks harshly, adjusting to the light and rubbing the water out of her eyes.

After a moment's confusion she realizes exactly where she is- the Chi Omega sorority's pool. And from the looks of it, all of the Alpha sisters who live in the house are also in the pool with her, the Chi O sisters are laughing from the deck.

Sylvester is front and center and when she contains her laughter she smiles, "We have towels on porch, and drinks in the kitchen. Please enjoy yourselves, and welcome!"

Quinn shakes her head and swims back to the side, Sylvester extends a hand to help her out, "Most people just make a Facebook event when they want to throw a party."

"That's no fun." Sylvester pulls Quinn out of the pool.

"You all are crazy, you know that right?"

Twenty minutes later finds her sitting on a pool chair, with Rachel settled between her legs leaning back against her chest. She's got a plastic cup of mediocre quality wine and she's listening passively to the conversation between Rachel and Sylvester- the Chi Omega president.

"Did you figure out who was behind the toilet paper?"

"Was there ever any doubt?"

"Mhm." Rachel hums, "We'll get them back at the olympics."

"Who was it?" Quinn pipes up.

"Kappa Kappa Tau." Sylvester grimaces, "Bitches."

"What's so bad about them?"

Rachel answers looking strained, "They're just not a good group of women, and they're president Kitty, she's the-"

"Bitch Supreme." Sylvester interrupts.

"Yeah." The brunette agrees reluctantly. Quinn quirks an eyebrow for Rachel to continue, "There's just some fundamental differences between them and other sororities. Like two years ago Chi O stole our greek letters off the front of our house, and they left a ransom note requesting we bring wine and popcorn for a joint sorority movie night."

Sylvester smiles at the memory, "Our pranks always end up in some sort of bonding night like this one. That's why we will always win, Berry."

"Just you wait, Sylvester." Rachel teases, "But then last year Kappa Kappa Tau stole our greek letters, put them up on stakes in their front yard, and burned them."

"Oh." Quinn breathes, "Those girls sound absolutely insane."

There's a brief silence before the other president get's an evil smile, "Can we all talk for a moment about how scared shitless Fabray was when we burst into your room to kidnap her?"

Rachel giggles, while Quinn immediately denies, "I was not scared!"

"You nearly tried to hit a homerun with my head! You were terrified!"

"You know, I've remained mostly impartial with this whole prank wars thing, you keep talking like that and you better watch out Sue. Especially now that you've gotten my favorite sleep shorts wet."

The taller blonde narrows her eyes for a second before delivering her punch line, "So how exactly is that different from a typical night of sordid shenanigans between you and the short stack?"

Quinn's mouth drops open and she flounders for a moment for a response while she feels Rachel shaking with laughter against her chest. Her indignant expression melts into one of quiet acceptance because it's nearly two in the morning and she's dripping wet from being kidnapped and thrown into a pool by a sorority girl since she lives in a sorority house with her president girlfriend.

Things could be worse.

She smiles wickedly back at Sue, "You have no idea."

"Gross, Fabray!"

* * *

 **A/N- This was probably one of the most fun chapters for me to write so far, hope you enjoy it as well. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, drop another to let me know what you thought!**

 **Also, GDI means God Damn Independent- or someone who is not affiliated with a sorority or fraternity.**


	6. Chapter 6

Quinn denies the sorority dad title for as long as she can. The first break in her acceptance is early in the year, just after rush ends. The new freshmen are in and out of the house at all hours bonding with their families, making elaborate costumes for theme parties, watching movies, and all around avoiding the dorms like the plague.

Quinn is studying in the living room one day while Rachel is still in class. She's overtaken her own little corner of the coffee table, sitting cross legged on the floor and passively watching Grey's Anatomy with Mercedes and Chloe.

"As much as I want to hate Addison, I really can't." Mercedes says, dropping some popcorn into her mouth.

"Mhm." Chloe hums in agreement, "I've never known why though."

A peppy short girl who must be one of the freshmen passes through the room, sees what's playing on the television, and drops onto the couch to join the party.

In the episode, Addison makes a scathing remark and Mercedes laughs, "She's such a bitch."

"I love her." Chloe sighs.

"It's cause she's ridiculously hot." Quinn chimes in from behind her assignment on the floor.

"I knew you had a thing for gingers!" Chloe accuses.

Quinn rolls her eyes, "You know I'm taken, Red."

The freshman watches their interaction in amusement, "Hey, what's your name? I don't think we've met before."

"Quinn."

"Which pledge class are you?"

Mercedes and Chloe both laugh and Quinn rolls her eyes at them, "I'm not a sister."

"Oh." There's a beat of silence from the freshman, then, "So who are you?"

"She's the Alpha Daddy." Chloe interrupts before Quinn gets the chance.

"Oh!" The freshman smiles in recognition, "Sorry, I'm sure Rachel must have introduced us before, I'm her great grand little Emma Pillsbury."

Quinn gapes at her and Chloe, "That's not a real thing you guys call me, Alpha Daddy, is it?"

The long stretch of silence is all the confirmation that Quinn needs. She narrows her eyes at Chloe, "I'm blaming you, Beale."

The redhead doesn't even try to deny that she's the one who started the nickname.

Quinn truly earns the title a couple of months later. It's just a typical weekend and another typical frat party that she's let Rachel convince her to go to.

She is hiding it out with Puck, it's his fraternity that's hosting and they haven't seen each other as much as they normally do recently so they are catching up. One of the brothers comes up to steal Puck for a beer pong rivalry, and Quinn lets him go. She is wandering through the house looking for Rachel when she sees something that puts her in overdrive.

Emma, the oddly peppy freshman is sagging against a tall muscular boy who is half leading, half dragging her from the main room of the house towards a hallway Quinn knows is full of bedrooms.

She makes her way over in seconds, blocking their path and looking Emma over quickly. The freshman is barely conscious and it's clear that if the boy were not holding her, she would not be upright.

"Thanks, buddy. I've got it from here." Quinn says, inserting herself in their way.

"We're fine." He says with a hard look, "Just going to lay down for a bit."

"Yeah, she can do that back at her own room."

"Hey dude, it's all chill here." The boy insists, "She said we were cool so we're cool. Just mind your own business."

"She's hardly standing, dude. So no, it's not all chill here."

"She said she wanted to go back to my room." The boy growls, trying to take a step around Quinn.

She blocks him, "She's blind drunk, she can't consent to anything!" She's just shy of yelling and people are starting to take notice.

"Are you trying to imply that I was gonna take advantage of her?" He asks under his breath, growing defensive and mad.

"No. I'm implying that she's drunk and you're twelve feet down the hall from raping her." Quinn's voice is even and her eyes are deadly.

Marley appears from thin air at her elbow then, "Take Emma home." Quinn instructs, the sophomore doesn't ask before taking Emma's weight from the boy and leading her out of the house, getting support from other Alpha sisters on the way.

"Who the hell are you?" The boy asks.

"I'm Quinn, and that girl you almost assaulted is the great grand little of my girlfriend, you might know her as the president of Alpha Kappa Sigma."

"What the fuck?" The boy is growing less mad and more confused.

The blonde narrows her eyes, "It's sorority stuff, that's not the point! The point is that drunk girls cannot consent!"

"Whatever." He says, skulking away down the hall. Quinn tells Puck about him, and within the week she gets a text confirming that the boy has been kicked out of the frat.

From then on, the nickname sticks. Some of the sisters go as far as to make a door tag that they stick on Rachel's door next to the brunette's own one night that says 'Alpha Daddy' in glitter glue.

She shows her Alpha Daddy skill later that same month. This time it's not half drunk at a frat party, it's not settling some dispute between sisters in the house, it's in the middle of the day, between classes, on the academic quad on a Wednesday.

She is perfectly content to just walk to class in peace, head down against the chill in the early winter air, when shouting pulls her attention. She pinpoints the argument to be between a short brunette girl and a couple of taller guys.

The brunette girl takes the first swing, connecting solidly with one of the guy's jaws. Quinn would keep walking, but then she sees a streak of red hurrying towards the fight, and she groans internally.

Fucking Chloe.

The redhead is trying to put herself between the short girl and the guy who is now trying to swing back at her. Quinn runs into the fray, pushing past other students who have stopped to watch the fight. The man tries to take another swing at the brunette and misses, clipping Chloe on the shoulder.

That's when Quinn steps in, nobody takes a swing at an Alpha- let alone Red. Quinn surprises herself, saying this to the boy, "Nobody takes a shot at Chloe!"

She gets a confused look in response. Quinn's first then punch comes out of nowhere and makes the man stagger backwards a few steps.

"What the fuck, Quinn? Who's Chloe?" The man asks, holding his jaw.

Quinn's fists are still clenched, "She's my girlfriend's grand little!"

There's a beat of silence followed by the boy's confused, "What the fuck?"

"It's a sorority thing." Quinn sighs.

"I don't care. Just get out of my way."

Quinn glares, "No."

The boy's face darkens, "Fine." He winds back to try and throw another punch, but Quinn blocks. She follows, throwing another hit of her own that knocks the guy back on his ass.

The boy he was walking with helps him up, and together they turn and head in the opposite direction. Quinn grabs hold of Chloe's elbow who in turn grabs onto the short brunette, and Quinn pulls all of them quickly away from the quad and in the direction of the sorority house.

The second Quinn gets them in the door, she turns on Chloe with an expectant look. The redhead just smiles sheepishly at her, "Solid right hook."

Quinn rolls her eyes, "Thanks. Want to tell me why I just punched out that dude who runs the on campus radio station?"

"You know Finn?" The brunette asks.

"We had a class together last year." Quinn dismisses, "What am I missing?"

"He's a lying shit stick." The short woman seethes.

Quinn turns to Chloe for an explanation, "He played some of Beca's songs in a music theory class and didn't credit her. Then that professor played them for one of Beca's classes and said that Finn had mixed them."

"And it came to blows." Quinn asks incredulously.

"It's my creative property!" Beca squeaks.

"Not now short stack." Quinn dismisses, she turns to Chloe, "So just to confirm, I just fought with Finn because of a few songs."

"It's not just-" Beca starts.

"No. You fought Finn because you're the Alpha Daddy."

* * *

 **A/N- I couldn't help myself. Definitely can do one where Quinn gets hurt. Hope you enjoyed Quinn as the Alpha Daddy, drop a review to let me know what you thought.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Hey, sorry it's taken so long for me to update- life has resumed as normal again now that** **the semester has begun. Thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter!**

* * *

Quinn- along with accepting her full Alpha Daddy status- plays along with the role of the significant other. She's arm candy at philanthropy events that the sorority hosts, she takes care of the lawn, and she wears the couple costumes at theme parties.

Oh the theme parties. Prior to dating Rachel, she would laugh with her friends at all the elaborately costumed greeks that would parade across campus on Friday nights. For Quinn, this all starts with the bathing suits and cowboy boots party hosted by Alpha's brother sorority.

Rachel comes home with an two bikinis that apparently make the American flag - one is red and white striped and the other is blue with white stars- and a begging smile. Quinn borrows Puck's cowboy boots and she wears the stripes part of the bikini even though she knows that it makes her look like a candy cane, and she keeps her arm around Rachel's waist the entire night.

She glares at any frat boy who looks too long at Rachel in her bikini.

The next one is a painfully cliched toga party. Quinn watches trying very hard not to laugh aloud as girls wander through the halls of the house in various stages of undress carrying bedsheets trying to figure out how to tie togas. There are youtube tutorials and mentions of body tape until the girls give up and file through Marley's room because she's one of the only girls who has actually figured out how to tie the damn things.

Quinn and Rachel go in matching crimson togas and Rachel presents her girlfriend with a carefully crafted ivy crown spray painted metallic gold.

Rachel wears nothing under her toga and teases Quinn with the fact all night. Quinn tries not to think about how red Marley must have blushed when Rachel asked her to tie that toga.

Rachel's personal favorite is halloween. There's a big party hosted by four frats together in their neighboring houses and backyards. Though it's not strictly a theme party, it is halloween and the sorority collectively chooses a theme that they all dress with. Quinn is confused about why this is such a big issue until Rachel lays it out for her.

"Think about it, on a normal weekend we have maybe one fifth of the chapter max at any one party. Halloween is a holiday so we have at least half the girls staying on campus to party- if not more. That's around a hundred girls who all need to fit into one theme without any duplicates. It's not exactly like we can all just be different colored crayons or something!"

"Right." Quinn says slowly with a new respect for the ordeal of mass costuming, "So what's the theme this year?"

"We're deciding between centuries and high school flashback."

At the chapter meeting that night, the final vote is in favor of high school flashback. Quinn prepares herself for the fake letter jackets and slutty cheerleaders. She is not disappointed. Rachel begins putting together her outfit- head cheerleader- as soon as possible. Quinn has to laugh because it is so fitting with the way the brunette rules the sorority, and so funny to see Rachel dressed the way that Quinn did for practically her whole high school career.

Quinn hides her costume for as long as possible, promising only that, "It will totally fit your theme, and be the perfect couple costume to go with the head cheerleader."

During the early evening, a horde of sorority sisters sit on the front porch and coo over the little kids in costumes that come to trick or treat. They're a mix of faculty's children, and locals, and by now they must know how the greek houses alway give out great candy.

Rachel's jaw literally drops that night when Quinn shows up on the porch in tight dark skinny jeans a white v neck and her old letterman jacket. The blonde smirks at her girlfriend's reaction, "See something you like?" She teases.

"You lettered in high school?" Rachel finally manages to stutter out.

"Yeah, four time varsity cheer, four time academics, and three times for our glee club." Quinn shrugs.

"I'm totally dating a stud." Rachel smirks.

The blonde blushes, "Don't you forget it. But tonight I'm the first string quarterback here to take her girlfriend to a party."

Rachel stares for a moment longer, committing the image to her memory, "Damn, if I knew you were such the cheerleader, I would have suggested you go with the pompoms."

Quinn takes the brunette's arm. The sorority lawn is buzzing with activity as the girls who all met up to get dressed and pregame together are ready to head to the party, "Trust me, I'd much rather see you in the short skirt."

That night, Quinn lets herself try to match Santana for drinks, because she thinks she can (she can't hold a candle to the Latina's tolerance) and she gets wildly wasted. Sue Sylvester makes multiple jokes about which team Quinn plays for, Rachel's flexibility, and pom-poms. All in all, it's a great Halloween.

The rest of the parties first semester go like clockwork. At the 'Glad I'm Not' party, Alpha Kappa Sigma and Chi Omega team up, they're supposed to be dressed as something they're happy to not be so the night of there is an overwhelming horde of girls decked out in Kappa Kappa Tau neon t-shirts. At the '911' party, Quinn dresses minimalistically as a paramedic while Rachel goes all out as a car crash victim- complete with fake blood.

Rachel draws the line at the 'Black out or get out' party. She wants to forbid the girls from going, but know that she doesn't have anywhere near the authority to do that so she 'strongly cautions against attending'.

All the girls who live in the house heed her warning and don't go, but a couple of senior girls who didn't get spots in the house attend. Rachel does her best not to smirk at how wildly hungover they are even the next evening at the chapter meeting.

It's at one of these ridiculous theme parties that Quinn sees someone she hadn't thought about in months. It's the classic ABC (anything but clothes) party hosted by the brother frat of Rachel's sorority. Quinn is dressed up an Indiana state flag that her sister had given her as a reminder of where they came from. Rachel is part of a group costume with a few of her sorority sisters- they're all wrapped in black trash bags with tasteful yellow caution tape sashes.

Quinn had taken the obligatory group shotzz (shots here spelled with two zz because this is exactly how it sounds when Rachel's sorority sisters say the word after taking one) and she had danced with Rachel until the brunette's rush class song came on and the rest of the Alpha seniors converged on the dance floor singing their alternate lyrics to Beyonce's 'Single Ladies' loudly and largely off key.

Quinn smiles and makes her way out to the back yard for some air. She finds Marley and some other Alpha's and she talks with them, they're medium drunk, and Quinn almost feels like a parent chaperoning a prom.

"Fabray."

Quinn spins around and freezes, "Jen."

There's a brunette standing there, red solo cup in hand, dressed in an interesting combo of playing cards and packing tape, "It's so weird seeing you here. I had assumed you moved to a remote country without cell phone service seeing as it was impossible to get in touch with you."

"I'm sorry-" Quinn tries.

"I mean I figured there was no other explanation for the unreturned calls and texts."

"Jen I-"

"I thought that you were above that shit."

It's then that Marley jumps in, her speech is neither completely coherent or coordinated, but it's supportive, "Hey! You can't yell at the Alpha Daddy cause she's supportive and she watches us when we're drunk!"

Jen listens with her eyebrow cocked and an amused expression, "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Rachel's little and-"

Quinn cuts of Marley's little sorority relationship rant because really she doesn't know why that's always one of the sisters go to response, "She's a friend, and you're way out of line."

"And you're a complete bitch."

What follows in an incoherent blur of protest as the girls behind Marley all jump to Quinn's defense. They all hurl protests against Jen's insults and various odd affirmations of Quinn's goodness. The blonde watches in touched amusement for a while as Jen is completely taken off guard by all the girls.

Eventually, Jen backs away, her hands held up in surrender, "Whatever, you're not worth it." She spits, disappearing back into the house.

Quinn recounts the story to Rachel later that night and she laughs. She jokes about baby geese hissing to protect their mother, and then she becomes entirely too serious, "So who's Jen?"

Quinn gulps slightly, they're cuddled together in Rachel's room watching an episode of Buffy. She combs her fingers through the brunette's hair, "Jen, I told you about her, my ex who didn't take out breakup well."

"I thought that was Stacie." Rachel frowns.

"No, Stacie was the one-night stand that showed up outside my class one day."

"I thought that was Dawn."

"Dawn was the one who thought I let her cat out."

Rachel is quiet for a moment, "Sometimes I forget how many girls you dated before me."

Quinn smiles for a half second before she recognizes the insecurity in her girlfriend's voice. She tilts Rachel's chin up so she has to meet her eyes, "Hey, you know that's all in the past. I've never felt this way for anyone else. I love you, Rachel."

"I know, and I love you too. But sometimes it's intimidating when you've got a list of past relationships a mile long and I can count the number of people I've slept with on one hand."

This isn't the first time they've had this conversation, but it's been awhile since this insecurity has cropped up. Quinn know that there isn't much she can say to make Rachel feel better, she has to let her actions speak for themselves.

She wraps herself tighter around Rachel, kissing the top of her head. They cuddle for the remainder of the episode, and when the credits roll, Rachel has fallen asleep. Quinn wakes her up gently to get her to move to the bed, their relationship isn't exactly perfect, but it's pretty close.

* * *

 **A/N- Next chapter will be rolling out soon. Drop a review, let me know what you thought/ what you want to see next!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Sorry it's taken me so long to post this. In all likelihood this will be the final chapter of this story, I've really enjoyed writing it and hopefully you've enjoyed reading it as well. I ended it the only way that truly felt right.**

* * *

Quinn should know better by now. She should know that Rachel's door is practically always a revolving door of sorority sisters. She should know that more than an hour of quiet at a time is a sure sign that something hinky is brewing. She should know better than to expect that the room would be a productive place for her to get any work done.

She should know, but she forgets.

On a Thursday early in the spring semester, Quinn is sitting on the couch in Rachel's room, her latest reading assignment spread out in front of her, a highlighter caught between her teeth. There's a half knock on the door before Marley barges in with her bottom lip caught between her teeth, she's bouncing on the balls of her feet like a kid that's got to pee.

"Is Rachel here?"

"No, she's got an evening class and then a meeting with the board of Greek Presidents." Quinn says, a little concerned that she's got Rachel's schedule memorized like this.

Marley absorbs the news with a little nod and bounce. She's a ball of hardly contained energy, "Do you need something?" Quinn asks.

"No, I mean kind of. It's just I was going to talk to her, but she's not here so…" The brunette trails off.

Quinn sighs and pats the space beside her on the couch, Marley doesn't hesitate in rounding the couch and plopping down. It doesn't take any further prompting from Quinn before the younger girl is weaving an intricate story of some boy that she's got a crush on that has been playing some sort of back and forth game with her. They slept together and he stopped treating her right.

At one point Quinn actually calls him a 'scoundrel' and mentions something about how his mother should be ashamed. By the end of it she is half convinced to give the boy a piece of her mind.

Twenty minutes later, Marley is crying on Quinn's shoulder with half of Rachel's secret emergency stash of chocolate reduced to wrappers on the coffee table in front of them. Just as the tears are beginning to subside, there's another half knock barge in.

This time it's Chloe. She isn't surprised by the scene she sees on the couch, she isn't taken off guard by Rachel's absence. She just blows into the room like the storm that the redhead is, and drops down onto Quinn's other side.

"Beca is so obtuse!"

Quinn sighs, but shifts on the couch in an attempt to get more comfortable as Chloe throws her feet up on her lap and relaxes in, "What's she done this time?"

"So we were at this party," Chloe begins, "And I left her alone for like ten minutes max to talk with a friend and when I came back she was being chatted up by this leggy blonde. The woman had the audacity to give Becca a drink, she had her hand on Beca's elbow, and the damn girl was too dense to realize that she was being hit on."

"That sounds very Beca." Quinn muses.

"You have no fucking idea." Chloe fumes. She continues into a rant about how Beca can never tell when other girls are hitting on her and how she sometimes accidentally leads them on because she doesn't realize their intentions.

Quinn listens sympathetically, and when Chloe finishes getting all of her frustrations out the rest of the chocolate has been eaten. Quinn convinces both girls that they should watch some TV to destress and they put on Parks and Rec.

It takes less than three episodes, and both Marley and Chloe are passed out. Each of them is leaning on one of Quinn's shoulders, Chloe is snoring lightly.

Quinn tries to shimmy out from beneath them, but there's no hope. She just settles in and tries to finish up a reading for her class the following day. When the door opens- this time without a slight knock- and closes gently, it's Rachel in the doorway.

She drops her bag by the door and kicks off her shoes, lining them up on the wall and putting Quinn's in line too. When she straightens up and her eyes land on the three girls snuggled on the couch, a wide grin breaks across her face. She rounds the couch and perches on the edge of the coffee table.

"Did I miss the memo about girl's night?" She whispers to not wake up the younger sisters.

Quinn's expression softens when she glances down at the girls sleeping on her, "They both came in with relationship troubles and then they both decided that I'm a suitable pillow."

Rachel chuckles and reaches out to push Quinn's reading glasses back up her nose from where it's slipped down, "Help me out?" The blonde asks.

Together they gently wake Chloe and Marley, and send them off to their own rooms with hugs and promises of a good night. They change into the pajamas and curl up together in bed, they catch up about their days and talk about plans for tomorrow.

Rachel can't hold back her snarky comment for long, "So now that we've put the kids to bed, how about Mommy and Daddy have a little fun?"

Quinn stares at her blankly for a moment before cracking up, "That is without a doubt the worst come on I've ever heard from you, Berry."

"That's a yes, right?" Rachel persists, not waiting for an answer, and climbing her way on top of Quinn.

"Maybe." Quinn allows the brunette to kiss down her neck, sucking against her pulse point.

"That's not a real answer." Rachel pouts, pulling away and sitting up on Quinn's hips.

The blonde sighs in resignation. She thread her fingers through Rachel's hair to bring her back down while muttering, "Come to Daddy."

Rachel laughs in triumph.

* * *

 **A/N- Drop one final review, much love!**


End file.
